Seth Sorenson
Seth Sorenson is Kendra's younger brother, and one of the main protagonists of the Fablehaven series. Seth is constantly getting into trouble. Biography In book one, Seth gets turned into a deformed walrus because he turned a fairy into an imp unintentionally by holding her captive inside overnight. The family then has to go to Muriel the witch to change him back, and as a consequence one of the knots that binds the witch is lost. Against orders, Seth opens a window on Midsummer's Eve, allowing goblins and other creatures into the house. These creatures kidnap Lena and Grandpa Sorensen, and turn Dale into a lead,painted statue. This leaves Seth and Kendra alone to find a way of rescuing them. They later have the help of Grandma Sorensen, after they unknot Muriel's last knot in order to free Grandma from her altered state as a chicken. In book two, Seth goes into a funeral home and gets bitten by a statue of Olloch the Glutton causing the demon to awaken and eventually grow strong enough to peruse Seth in order to eat him. When he and Coulter Dixon are nearly killed by a Revenant, Coulter saves Seth, by using a fairy cocoon that engulfs the user, protecting them from outside influence. Olloch the Glutton swallows him, like a pill, eventually Seth...comes out the other end, still in the cocoon, fulfilling Olloch's need to "eat" him. He then escapes from the cocoon and finds Kendra, who thought he had been killed by Olloch. Seth ends up using a powerful courage potion to confront the Revenant. He is successful in removing the cursed nail from the Revenant, defeating it. This allows Kendra and Warren to pass through the revenant's territory and enter the tower. In the confrontation, Seth becomes immune to magical fear that some dark beings radiate. He also gained the ability to see some elements of darkness that are hidden to others. In book three, Seth visits the demon, Graulus, who appears in the third book, and learns that Navarog, the dragon prince, was the one released from the Quiet Box, and that he retrieved the talismanic nail Seth had removed from the Revenant, and gave it to the demon Kurisock. Seth successfully retrieves the Chronometer and inadvertently brings Patton Burgess to the present time. Seth, Kendra, Lena, and Patton then face the final battle to defeat the Shadow Plague. They defeat the Plague, which destroys Ephira, Kuristock, and the nail, but at the cost of Lena's life. In book four, the family has to find the next artifact, the Translocator, before the Sphinx does and to find it they have to enter a sacred dragon sanctuary to find a key. But first they have to retrieve a first unicorn horn from the centuars. So Seth goes to the demon, Graulus, and asks him for help but Graulus tells him he's a shadow charmer. Seth then goes with Nero to steal the horn and when they do a team (not including Seth) goes to the sanctuary, Wyrmroost, to look for the second key. But Seth stowed away in Kendra's magic trans-dimensional knapsack and befriended a hermit troll named Bubda and they played Yahtzee. In book five, Seth meets the Singing Sisters who tell him the location of Vasilis, the legendary sword of light and darkness, along with how to convince the Totem Wall, the gaurdian of Vasilis, to let him through and try to get the sword. To achieve this feet he had to get by the Standing Dead, an army of skeletons and if you showed any fear to them they would sieze you and make you one of them. Powers and abilities As a Shadow Charmer, Seth possesses several powers that gives him the status as an Ally of the Night. He is able to speak languages related to certain dark creatures, such as Duggish, a troll-related language, and Jiganti, a giant-related language, and it is likely he can speak Tauran, the Centaur's language. His emotions cannot be influenced by magical means, he can see dark entities unseeable to mortal eyes, and he possesses a limited degree of invisibility called Shade Walking; By remaining in the shadows, Seth becomes almost invisible, but bright light will betray his pressence and those who see him will temporarily be able to even if he is in shadows. Seth's status as an Ally of the night enables him to more freely be able to communicate with dark creatures but safety isn't a guarantee. This merely enables him a chance to gain a dark creature's favor. It's worth noting that being recently dubbed a Shadow Charmer, Seth may still develop some special talents as the Troll Nero explained to him that no two Shadow Charmers are exactly alike, certain cases having had the power to quench fire, project fear, or generate cold temperatures. And when Seth is in physical contact with his sister, they are capable Dragon Tamers, but inexperianced. It is said that he could move butcan' think while kendra said that she could think but can't move. Another key to Seth's abilities are without a doubt his courage and determination, as well as a mischivious streak. Family -Kendra Sorenson (Sister) -Stan Sorenson (Paternal Grandfather) -Ruth Sorenson (Paternal Grandmother) -Warren Burgess (Second Cousin) -Dale Burgess (Second Cousin) -Scott Sorenson (Father) -Marla Sorenson (Mother) Category:Humans Category:Males